


【迹越】（翻译）A Room at the End of the World.

by JosephineJing



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineJing/pseuds/JosephineJing
Summary: 迹部的二十岁生日是一切终结的开端。八年，八个生日，他的生活也在这之间转变。





	【迹越】（翻译）A Room at the End of the World.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Room at the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208076) by [MidnightFragments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments). 



【说明】  
1.此文翻自AO3，原作者MidnightFragments原地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208076#main ，po上来的原因是这里不翻车

2.虐有，是he，从文中看来可推断出迹部前期长期处于心理和精神状况不佳，很可能到了对他日常生活造成困扰的地步；有龙马&手冢情节提及

3.特别感谢西瓜！！一直帮我翻译和校对 “那是我倾尽一生也想守护的世界角落。” “我会在世界的角落等你。” “我会在那里等你。” -1- 迹部景吾的二十岁生日是一切终结的开端。 他将龙马抱在怀里，两个人都急促地喘着气，享受着云雨之后的精神满足。迹部想，这就是一切，在他的男友将这幸福泡沫粉碎之前。 “我会在年末离开。” 迹部感到无形的压力压上了他的胸膛。他深吸一口气，目光投视在他的卧室天花板上。 龙马看上去像是感受到了他突如其来的压力。他先是在迹部胸膛处印下安心的一吻，再双臂紧环住迹部赤裸的躯干，使两人的身体更加紧贴。 “我们会有办法的，猴子山大王。一切都会变好的。” 迹部放松了一点。“是啊。” “还有，我保证会每年都在这儿跟你一起过生日，”龙马快速地补充道。以他们的姿势，迹部无法瞧见龙马的脸。但他可以想象到龙马说出这句话时脸上漫起红晕的样子。 -2- 迹部在上海的一间酒店度过了他的二十一岁生日。 他的双手被他的一条柔软的丝质领带系缚在床头板上，双腿充分地伸展开，迎合着龙马吞吐着他的下身，时而吮吸，时而由下至上的舔舐，如此来回交替。 房间内充满了他的呻吟，汗水的味道，还有近在耳边的来自龙马的下流秽词。 高潮到来，迹部破口喊出龙马的名字，就像喊出了某种魔咒。 欢乐后的两人并肩而躺，空气里弥漫着沉重的静谧。 龙马攥紧了他的手：“明天——” “别说了。” 龙马没再说话，迹部很想知道他们之间为什么会变成现在这样，每一次都以争吵结束谈话，而明明一年前的他们还总是哄着对方入睡。 “你什么时候去见她？” 迹部最终打破了沉默，心知这个问题会招致另一番争吵，但他需要知道。 他的男朋友开始留胡子了，迹部需要做好准备来迎接来自他男朋友的改变，这只是其中之一，不管他有多讨厌这个想法。 “直到开赛前，她都会待在包厢里。”龙马的声音听起来是那么漠不关心，就好像这不是什么大事，迹部却感到这几个星期来他的胸膛一直被无形的千斤重压抑着。 第二天迹部飞回了日本，他在他的私人飞机上通过平面荧幕观看了龙马赢得第一轮比赛后召开的记者招待会。记者提问的大多数问题都是关于网球，但在快要结束时，有记者问到坐在包 厢里的那个女孩，龙马承认她是他的女朋友。 迹部关掉了转播。 “生日快乐。”他对他自己轻声说。 -3- 像以往一样，迹部在上海度过了他的二十二岁生日，但，这是一间单人房。他喝了酒，处于半醉半醒之间，这时有人敲了他的房门，龙马在那儿。 他没去管桌上上品的威士忌，而是和他的前情人一起坠入了床，迫切地毫无章法地扯着龙马的衣服。在短短几分钟之内他们就赤裸相对，迹部的手环绕着龙马的下身，快速的撸动着，他的另一只手陷进龙马的发丝，将他带向自己交换了一个饥渴的吻。 迹部迷失在了这极乐中，没有意识到龙马对他名字的哭喊呻吟已经变成了要求他慢下来，直到龙马把他一把推开。 “慢一点，猴子山大王，我想这留在最后做。” “我做不到，”迹部喘着气，弓起身子方便更好的动作，“你想念这——你——需要一场淋漓尽致的性爱。” 他将他的语无伦次归咎于酒精。 龙马捕获到他的唇，交换了另一个吻，吮吸着迹部的舌尖：“我们有一整晚，所以不用这么着急。” 整晚？迹部想，也对，今晚过后龙马将再次离开。 -4- 在迹部二十三岁生日的那晚，他在酒店房间里等了几个小时，眼睛盯着墙上的钟，在接受龙马不会出现的这个简单的事实之前，他手中的酒瓶空了一瓶又一瓶。 他从西服中掏出Cipralex，很长一段时间内都紧紧地盯着那细小的，白色的药片，了无牵挂的他打算以此离开人世。他将药片混合着仅剩的威士忌，吞了进去。 过了一会儿后他感到了一种放开一切的幸福，知道这一切即将走向终结，他看不见通道尽头的光亮，但他看到了钟，滴答滴答走过这着时分秒，直到他慢慢停止呼吸。 尽管他脑中的朦胧感和眩晕感还没有消失，但冥冥之中他意识到门被打开了，有个人在他身边俯身下来。 这就是了，他想，事情本就该这样发展，像现在，他躺在在他爱的人的怀抱里。 最终Cipralex没有那么高的致命性，迹部在他父母在东京的一间豪宅的床上醒来，床很舒适，还有私人医生对他悉心照料。 “小景，”他的母亲在他醒来后对他说，“跟我谈谈吧。” 迹部告诉她他的工作给他带来了太大压力，并认为自己会将迹部集团领入绝境。他告诉她媒体紧紧盯着他的每一个动作，这快把他逼到发狂。 他对他那失去的爱情和破碎的承诺只字未提，也没有谈论任何关于那获得了五个大满贯，横扫世界网坛的网球奇才的任何事。 三个月后迹部家族宣布，他们家族的继承人将要和Christina Meyer结婚，一家大型高科技英国集团所有人的女儿。 迹部开始跟她进行高调的公开约会，同意她对他们即将到来的婚礼提出的每一个建议，随着时间一点点过去，他想他应该能就此忘记龙马。 七个月后龙马赢得了美网公开赛。迹部从他英国公寓的转播看到龙马出现在他的新闻发布会上。我们分手是因为你深囿于其中，迹部想。我没法再隐瞒自己的感情了，他想，生活车轮滚滚向前，走向竟是如此令人发笑。 【1.Cipralex是一种抗抑郁药物，就是说这文里其实迹爷心里状况和精神状况都不太好。】 【2.迹部母亲对迹部的称呼，原文用的是Kei-chan， 应该是一种爱称，就翻译为小景了...】 -5- 迹部不知道为何他每年都会回到上海的那间酒店那间房间，他在房间露台上迎来了自己的二十四岁生日，冷风吹过他的发丝，他感觉还不错。 他这一次没有刻意去等龙马出现，而是在通讯录中找到了他的号码，即便是在这么多事发生后也一直以“小鬼”备注。 他在他后悔之前就拨通了电话。 通讯声响起，迹部的心脏在胸膛里跳动得愈发快，然后—— “猴子山大王。” “小鬼。” 他们之间有一种尴尬的沉默，彼此都在等待对方说些什么，直到迹部想起来正是他主动拨了号码而龙马正在等他的一个解释。 “我现在在上海。” 没有必要告诉他酒店的名称或是房间号码，毕竟它们从未变过。 “我会在二十分钟之内赶到那。” “我听说你有未婚妻了。”龙马喘息着。他的手搭在迹部的胸膛上，想在迹部的下身在他体内抽动着的时候来保持平衡。 迹部用很力抓住了龙马的臀部，那上面肯定会留下青痕，但他不在乎。 “四个月后成婚。”迹部回答道，前额布满汗水，声音染满了情欲。 龙马的动作一下加快了：“她不值得拥有你。” “那谁值得？”迹部伸手裹住了龙马的下身，强硬地摩擦着它，在他的体内感受到了自己的极乐。 龙马扭过迹部的脸，呻吟着说了些可能是“我”诸如此类的话，但迹部迷失在了他情欲的天堂里，不确定自己是否听清了他的话。他们一起达到了顶端，捕获着对方的呼吸，紧贴着去感受对方身体的热度，没有停下对彼此的触碰。 这感觉太古怪了。 迹部取消了他和Christina的订婚。 龙马开始和手冢国光约会。 -6- 迹部二十五岁生日时，他这几年里第一次没有在上海度过。他在自己舒适的房间内看着锦标赛转播。回到东京情况，龙马和手冢的头条持续不断，从他们赢得一个又一个比赛，一直到他们双双进入总决赛。 所有人都爱他们。曾是学生时期的校友，挚友，再演变成恋人，两名顶级的网球运动员在赛场上激烈厮杀，而赛场下又是情侣。 迹部忍不住去想一个高中毕业后他没有为了接管家族集团而放弃热爱的网球的世界；他忍不住去想一个他可以和龙马一起并肩，去旅行，赢得比赛，竞逐排名的世界。 他忍不住去想一个他可以真正得到幸福的世界。 他开始和随机的人上床，这消息不胫而走。他的父亲对此大为恼火，母亲则能更理智地接受。对媒体来说这是一场盛宴，迹部在黑暗的酒吧里亲吻不知名的男人的照片在网络上铺天盖地，他感觉至少他终于得到了自由。 如果他没办法得到幸福的话。 在媒体连续传言和猜测几个月后，龙马与手冢在四月份承认了分手。 对此，迹部没有感到难过。 -7- “你在这里干什么？” 龙马傲慢地看了迹部一眼，带着他一贯的白帽子，这些天帽子上是阿迪达斯的商标而不是斐乐，他绕过迹部走进房间。 “我正在打锦标赛，换句话说，你没理由在这。” 迹部耸耸肩，跟着龙马走进房间，关上了房门。 “去年生日那一天我呆在东京，感觉很糟。” “我和手冢分手了。” 迹部淡淡地看了他一眼，“我听说了。” 龙马坐在沙发上，盯着墙面，在一段时间内他都没有说话，然后突然—— “实际上，是他提出的分手。”他笑了，但那声音在迹部听来是如此空洞，“说一些关于我没有履行承诺的事。” “所以你来了这里。” 这实际上算不上一个问句，迹部只是简单地用了一种陈述的语气结尾。 龙马强忍着，将目光从墙上的花纹移到迹部眼睛上。 “不是那样的。” 他的眼睛大大的，恳求着，迹部一下感到了一股无名的怒气。 “但就是像那样的！”他说道，声线抖动着，满载着他想收回去的怒火。 “总是像这样，我就在这里而你只是在你想来的时候来。” 龙马摇头：“不。” 迹部指向门：“你可以走了。” 龙马离开了，迹部躺在床上度过了他的二十六岁生日，一下流泪，一下又在怀念过往。 龙马输掉了他的下一场比赛，评论说这是他这些年自从加入ATP后表现最平平的比赛。 对迹部而言，好像从那天之后他终于将一切事情扭转回了正轨。他学会了去热爱他作为CEO的工作，学会去将任务委派给对的人；他不再在晚上将陌生人带回家；他的心理治疗师慢慢帮他走出了自我厌恶。自这几年来，他的生活第一次回到了正轨。 龙马有一天给他打了电话，这场对话一开始可以称得上是不情愿的，但最后他们长聊了三个小时。他们都没想到他们居然有那么多想告诉对方的事情，他们在分离的这些年中错过了彼此之间的那么多。 一个星期之后龙马再次打了过来，下一个星期又是。迹部答应和他相约午餐，他们去了一家很棒的又安静的小餐馆。 在二月份的迪拜，龙马在他的记者发布会上看到了迹部，作为迹部集团的CEO。 迹部不太确定他和龙马之间到底算是什么关系，但他想也许，或仅仅是一种可能，这是他第二次真真正正得到幸福的机会，和他真正爱的人一起。 -8- 在迹部的二十七岁生日上，他穿着一身燕尾服。 从他十七岁开始他就再也不在镜子前花费太多时间，特意去注重他外表看起来的样子。 门敲响了，龙马走了进来。 “别看着你自己了，猴子山大王，不然我们就要迟到了。” 迹部再次瞥了镜中的自己一眼，转身去看着他的男朋友，龙马穿着一件和他的一样好看的燕尾服。 “你可以抱怨，不过多亏了我的容貌，我们的每张照片看起来才都那么的好看。比起相貌平平的你，我的帅气可是吸引了所有人的目光。” “真开心，事情一直都没有变，”龙马深情地笑了，“快点！我们需要赶快到那儿。” “真想让你解释一下为什么你哥哥要把他的婚礼定在我生日这天。” 龙马转转眼：“这个日子在我们再在一起之前就订好了。我保证没人故意给你带来麻烦。” 在迹部的二十七岁生日，他跟龙马跳了一天的舞直到他觉得累到腿快断了。他把他男朋友搂在怀里，耳边是欢声笑语，身边觥筹交错，龙马一直陪伴着他，度过了整晚。 他将那些所有的，有关上海酒店房间里的记忆，全部封存进了脑海深处。 -END-


End file.
